


Namesake

by hands_off



Series: Doing things Backwards [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Baby Names, Boruto is a silly name, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Headcanon, I Tried, I just wanted a reason for it okay?, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, Kid Fic, M/M, Names, fannish over names, i think i did it wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hands_off/pseuds/hands_off
Summary: “Boruto.” Hinata says, and Naruto stops talking. “We named him Boruto.”





	Namesake

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a super snip that I tried to write for International Fanworks Day, but pretty sure I did it wrong. But once this was a thing I couldn't NOT share so-
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

Iruka holds the small child, a boy that looks so much like Naruto. Hinata lays in bed, her eyes warm as she looks at them.  
  
“He’s so little,” Naruto says as he sits next to iruka, their shoulders touching. “Kinda afraid to hold him, sometimes.”  
  
“It will pass,” iruka says, smiling as the babe yawns and settles back into sleep.  
  
“Hinata was telling me that you were upset that you didn’t teach me how to interact with girls.”  
  
“Ah, well-“ he turns to Hinata, smiling at them. “I really didn’t.”  
  
“Maybe not, but you did teach me what I want to be as a dad.”  
  
Iruka eyes prickling with unshed tears. “That isn’t- I wasn’t-“ Iruka sniffles and Naruto’s eyes are kind of shiny now too.  
  
And Kakashi is there, pulling the bundle from Iruka as he launches a hug on Naruto and sharing a knowing look with Hinata.  
  
“Look at the little rascal,” he says, smiling at the bundle. “I only hope he isn’t quite as difficult as his father.”  
  
Hinata smiles broadly, reaching as Kakashi settles the baby against her again.  
  
“Naruto,” she calls, as Naruto ends the hug, at her side and fussing.  
  
“Yeah? Everything all right?”  
  
She smiles again, a soft smile that’s a just-for-Naruto-smile.  
  
“His name.”  
  
“Oh, yeah!” he says, a bit too loud, but the baby only stirs just a bit before he settles down again (also rather like Naruto, Iruka thinks).  
  
“So we kind of had to think like a lot and all because of Hinata’s family name and I didn’t know how many ways that character could be pronounced, wish I’d paid more attention back in school-“ he grins at Iruka, “And well I kind of wanted to honor the both of you, but that made it even harder-and Pa too but it was kind of really really hard and so we decided-“  
  
“Boruto.” Hinata says, and Naruto stops talking. “We named him Boruto.”  
  
“Um, yeah.” Naruto finishes as he looks at the both of them.  
  
Iruka is mildly confused, and that’s saying something because he’s used to Naruto and his mind (most days, anyway).  
  
“Naruto,” Hinata says, “it might be obvious to us, but you need to explain.”  
  
“Oh, yeah.” he laughs, face red. “Well like I said there’s light and so Boruto, like a bolt of light, a flash of lightning-“  
  
"Naruto." Iruka says, throat tight as Kakashi squeezes his hand, before he reaches in with his other and grabs his fool of a son and crushes him in a hug, because only Naruto.  
  
Only Naruto.  
  
“Three our of four ain’t bad, yeah?” He smiles at Iruka again. “You’ll just have to wait on the next one, Iruka-nii.”  
  
“Fool,” Iruka says, fond and not letting go yet. “Give yourselves a break before you start thinking about more.”  


* * *

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AND THEY NAMED THE SECOND ONE SUNFLOWER <3.


End file.
